The Story of a Ferry Girl and a Fire Demon
by Dranzer fr3ak
Summary: With three of the four Spirit Detectives on a mission, Hiei is held back for obvious reasons. (Read to find out) And one little grim reaper has to keep him occupied until it's completed...
1. Default Chapter

Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. *sniff* A much greater being does.  
  
Yusuke: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
DF: Watch it, or I'll make Kayko slap you repeatedly in the story!  
  
Yusuke: Shutting up.  
  
DF: Good.  
  
Kuwabara: I rock!  
  
DF: O_o  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up, you stupid midget!  
  
DF: Midgets can be loved! ^_^ *glomps Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Can't *gasp* breathe! *gasp*  
  
Kuwabara: Botan's gonna get mad!  
  
DF: KURAMA!  
  
*Kurama runs in*  
  
Kurama: Yes, oh wonderful authoress?  
  
DF: I want a hug!  
  
Yusuke: -_- She's sugar high.  
  
Kuwabara: Yup.  
  
DF: *Giving Kurama and Hiei HUGE bear hugs* ^_^  
  
Kurama and Hiei: ^_~  
  
Yusuke: I'll do it this time.  
  
Kuwabara: I will!  
  
Yusuke: Whatever! *lies down with his hands behind his head*  
  
Kuwabara: *Clears throat* Dranzer fr3ak does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, *looks over to DF* she would belittle Yusuke-  
  
Yusuke: HEY!  
  
Kuwabara: Dump that midget and fox-  
  
Midget and Fox: LEAVE US ALONE!  
  
Kuwabara: And fall in love with me! *swells chest in moment of pride*  
  
DF: Somehow, I don't see that happening in the near future...  
  
Kuwabara: DARN!  
  
DF: -_- Pahlease, don't sue. This is only for your entertainment. R+R! I'll go bonkers if ya don't. Oh, and if you do decide to sue me, *scowls* all you'll get from me is a box of pencils and binder paper. That's what Yusuke needs. *cough* After all, he doesn't go to school.  
  
Yusuke: *Glares at DF* I heard that.  
  
DF: Anyway... Without anymore interruptions, here is the fic!  
  
Summary: With three out of the four Spirit Detectives on a mission, Hiei is held back. Fearing the fire demon may do a quick job and kill off the humans involved, Koenma insists he must stay behind. And one little grim repear has to keep him busy...  
The Story of a Ferry Girl and a Fire Demon  
Chapter One  
  
"Shrimp-boy!"  
  
"Stupid human."  
  
"Dwarf!"  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Why you-  
  
"Would you shut the hell up already Kuwabara?!"  
  
The carrot-top pointed to the little koorime. "He started it, Urameshi!"  
  
The fourteen year-old gave his fighting partner a sideways glance. "You idiot! He's up in the freaking tree! Next thing you know, your sister's gonna' be wonderin' why you came home with more stitches!"  
  
"That was a cheap shot last time!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You've got the damn scar to prove it, numbskull!" Yusuke pointed to a medium- sized mark on Kuwabara's neck. "Any closer and you wouldn't have a head right now!"  
  
Hiei opened one of his closed eyes and smirked. "Finally. The boy is talking some sense."  
  
"Thank you- Hey, hey! Wait a minute! Did you just insult me?!"  
  
"You're not as dumb as you look, Yusuke."  
  
The outraged teen tried climbing the tree that the demon was lazily laying in. "Come say that to my face, three-eyes!" He shook his fist at Hiei, but soon came to regret ever letting go of the tree.  
  
"Oh no!" He slid down from the tree, all the while his other hand still clinging to the trunk. "I'm frickin' screwed!" His bottom landed with a thud on the hard pavement.  
  
"Ha ha, Urameshi!" Kuwabara pointed to his fallen friend and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Holding his hand in front of his eyes to get a better look, he noticed that it was full of splinters and was bleeding mildly.  
  
The fire demon almost burst out with laughter as well, but being the quiet and intelligent person he was, the little koorime kept quiet.  
  
Yusuke stood warily on his legs and wiped his behind with his non-cut hand. He glared at Hiei from the safety of his tree. "You watch, pipsqueak! I'll get ya! I'm not like this dope over here!" He pointed to Kuwabara and sweatdropped.  
  
"It seems your stupid friend is 'occupied' at the moment."  
  
They both watched as the "dummy" rolled across the sidewalk, apparently still laughing his head off.  
  
"Humans are so easily amused." Hiei sighed and put his hands behind his head on the tree.  
  
"Just wait til' after my school let's out!" He turned to his hysterical friend. "C'mon Kuwabara! We have to go!"  
  
"URAMESHI GOT- HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Dammit," the boy in the green suit mumbled. "I guess I'll have to drag you, again." (-_-) He pulled the crazy teenager by the color of his uniform and dragged him all the way to their school, Seryaski Jr. High.  
  
"I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
"Uh, I think we noticed this, stupid."  
  
"A mystery I'll never solve," Hiei grumbled to himself.  
  
* * *  
"Botan! Come here Botan!" The little baby known as Koenma, the ruler of all of Spirit World, called for his ferry girl.  
  
The girl with the pink kimono stumbled into her boss's office. "Y-yes, Koenma, sir?"  
  
"Next time you're late, you'll get 200 spankings!"  
  
Botan bowed, showing him her utmost apologies. "I'm sorry, sir. What is it you would like me to do for you now?"  
  
"Well. I need you to do watch over a certain someone for me."  
  
The ferry girl eyed the child suspiciously. "For what purposes?"  
  
Koenma played with his fingers, fearing the worst. "There will be another mission."  
  
"Continue," Botan said, quite impatient.  
  
"Ahem. Humans are making an alliance with demons. And Hiei, being as you know, might just want to do a quick job and kill them all off with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. By law, demons cannot kill humans for any purposes. No matter how vile or weak they are. The koorime will most likely let their heads roll."  
  
The grim reaper finally understood the favor that he was asking of her. "NO WAY, KOENMA! I AM NOT BABY-SITTING SOME SELFISH, LITTLE, FIRE DEMON!"  
  
"You called?"  
  
Botan's eyes went immensely wide as she and the "baby" looked in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"Hiei, you're quite early," implied Junior.  
  
"Whatever," retorted Hiei.  
  
Koenma glared at him. Since you already know, you might as well go with Botan right now."  
  
"So what if I kill all those disgusting humans? I can just blackmail you into letting me go free. After all, I am an ex-felon." He said the last sentence with his voice dipped in malice. "Are you sure I won't try anything with your beloved ferry girl?"  
  
The child cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure you won't, Hiei. Ahem. You two must go now. Botan, take him somewhere far away from the entrance of Makai."  
  
The grim reaper looked as if she was given the most disgusting and worst chore to carry out in the world.  
  
She turned around, putting on her happiest face, and spoke. "Come on Hiei. We have to go now." She tried reaching for his arm, but he growled at her.  
  
"Consider this fair warning, girl. Don't put your hands on me, or don't get near me for that matter. He gave her the coldest stare. Let's just say if looks could kill, Botan would be dead right at this very moment.  
  
"W-whatever you want Hiei."  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Kurama!" School had finally let out, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying like crazy to get through the river of students coming out of their school.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke."  
  
"Forget about me! I see how it is!"  
  
The kitsune chuckled. "Nice seeing you again as well, Kuwabara."  
  
"That's more like it!"  
  
Yusuke reached over and gave the clown a good sock in his arm. "You never freaking shut up."  
  
"I regret that statement!"  
  
"Watch it, or you'll regret more than that, stupid."  
  
"Oh yeah, Urameshi! I'll pound you into the ground with my Spirit Sword! I'll be happy to chop your head off too!"  
  
"My Spirit Gun will kick your ass."  
  
Kurama sighed as the two continued to yell insults at each other.  
  
"Let's go then! If you're not chicken that is!"  
  
Yusuke stepped in front of Kuwabara. "Instead of using Spirit Energy, we'll have a good old street fight!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
The Spirit Detective looked over to his fellow teammate. "You'll keep score as always, fox-boy?"  
  
The red head looked at both of them. "I give up. All right, I'll keep score. But Kuwabara, just remember the last time you fought Yusuke, the score was 25-0."  
  
"Well that was last time! This one will be different!"  
  
The black haired boy laughed at his remark. "Let's get busy then."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why do you insist on me riding that contraption, woman?"  
  
"Because! If you run on foot, I won't be able to keep up with you! Now stop calling me that! Call me by my name!"  
  
"What is your name, ferry girl?"  
  
"I'VE BEEN HELPING YOU ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?!"  
  
Hiei smirked at the grim reaper.  
  
'I wish he would stop doing that! It gives me the creeps!'  
  
"I-it's Botan."  
  
The koorime took a step closer to the girl, which made her back up against the wall. It turned out they were still in Spirit World.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Botan?"  
  
"N-no! I-I am not afraid of you!"  
  
"Then why do you tremble so?"  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping he would just back up and leave her alone, but this only caught his interest.  
  
"Open them," he ordered.  
  
"Open what?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
Doing as she was told, she opened her purple orbs, immediately coming in contact with his ruby colored ones.  
  
He came closer to her face, which made her squeal in fright.  
  
Leaning over so he could whisper into her ear, he asked her once more. "Are you sure you are not?"  
  
Botan could feel his hot breath on her ear, but she was determined to carry out her mission to keep him "preoccupied."  
  
"I told you I wasn't."  
  
He reached his hand over and placed it on her neck. "Show me then."  
  
She gulped. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Hiei.  
  
"H-how do I 'show' you?"  
  
"Botan! BOTAN!"  
  
Hearing one of Keonma's servants coming, the fire demon backed away from the ferry girl.  
  
"Damn ogres," he mumbled.  
  
'I was about to have fun too.'  
  
The blue ogre, known as George, came speeding down the hallway. He skidded to a halt in front of the pair. "Botan, how come you're still here?"  
  
"How did you know I hadn't left yet?"  
  
"I didn't. Koenma, sir told me to find out if you had left already. He wanted me to report that Yusuke and Kuwabara were having another fight, and that you should inform them of their mission."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "They never give up."  
  
"By the way Botan, what were you doing all this time?"  
  
A crimson hue played on her cheeks. "N-nothing, George! Absolutely nothing happened!"  
  
Hiei kept quiet, amused at how embarrassed she was.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" the ogre pointed out.  
  
Botan's hands flew directly to her cheeks, her face growing hot. "I'm not blushing! It's just warm in here!"  
  
George looked at her and frowned. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
* * *  
"Kuwabara, I think you should quit now. Yusuke has already knocked you down 10 times. Don't make it 11." Kurama stood over the knocked out teen, trying to persuade him that he was good, but Yusuke would always be better.  
  
He wiped away blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform jacket. "I am not giving up! I won't stop until I beat Urameshi!"  
  
"Look doofus, you can't beat me. So just lay there like a good little boy and I won't make you any more brain dead than you already are."  
  
"Yusuke." The kitsune gave him a warning look. "You're provoking him."  
  
Kuwabara stood back on his feet. "Don't use big words! I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Kurama stared at the beaten up Detective. 'Is he honestly as stupid as Yusuke always says he is?' (0_o)  
  
The carrot top pointed to his rival. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will succeed in kicking your ass!"  
  
Yusuke once again laughed. "C'mon, stupid."  
  
"That's it!" He ran forward and threw a punch at Urameshi.  
  
Yusuke leaned backward and easily dodged it. Lifting his right leg forward, he kicked Kuwabara straight in the stomach.  
  
The blow caused him to fly back, hitting the wall of a nearby store.  
  
"That makes 11!"  
  
"I think you've beaten him enough times, Yusuke. You might as well quit before he has to go to the hospital again."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Kuwabara once again got to his feet. "No way! We're- Botan?"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke followed his gaze and found the grim reaper flying on her oar as always.  
  
"At your service!" she jumped off her "transportation" and bowed, all the while giggling.  
  
"I should wear something different!" With a "poof" she was in jeans and a pink t-shirt. "Much better!" (^_^)  
  
"She's sure happy." The teen in the green uniform pointed out.  
  
"You said it." The beaten loser chimed in.  
  
"I think you look marvelous, Botan." The fox walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Someone likes Botan!" Kuwabara and Yusuke sang in unison.  
  
They both blushed at the boys' immature behavior.  
  
"Enough small talk! I came to inform you of another mission. It involves humans, demons, and money."  
  
"That's like rescuing my love and fighting in that Dark Tournament all over again!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot." He gave Kuwabara another punch on his arm.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder, he glared at Yusuke. "Would you stop doin' that Urameshi?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kurama and Botan sighed.  
  
"Wanna' make somethin' of it?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Stop acting like you're smart right now!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I KNOW YOU ARE!"  
  
"Nope. Why should I try and act stupid when I have a friend who is stupid?"  
  
"SON OF A-"  
  
"Okay, okay! Just get your butts to Makai!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The fox spirit looked at the ferry girl. "Where's Hiei? Isn't he coming?"  
  
"No. I have to 'preoccupy him.'"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. "'Preoccupy him?'" they both asked.  
  
Botan's face flushed. She remembered the last time she was with the koorime. "I-it's not what you think!"  
  
The shorter of the two laughed and pointed at her. "Then why are you so embarrassed? Did you have a little moment with Hiei before you got here?"  
  
"Wow, Botan. I didn't think you had a thing for him!" "WOULD YOU TWO STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS?!"  
  
The two teens immediately shut up.  
  
Kurama stuck a finger in his ear. He had been right behind Botan, so he got a front row seat of her outburst.  
  
She looked up at him and giggled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Kurama."  
  
He gave her a bright smile. "It's quite alright."  
  
"Ahem. You boys better get going!" She stepped away from the kitsune and made her oar appear. "I'll be tending to other matters."  
  
"Okay, Botan!" Yusuke bid her goodbye.  
  
"We'll be as quick as we can!" Kuwabara called.  
  
"Say hello to Hiei for me, would you?" asked Kurama as he waved.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you soon!" She too waved them farewell.  
  
* * *  
"Dammit, woman," the fire demon mumbled.  
  
"Hiei, how come you're in that tree?"  
  
He gazed in the direction the voice had come from. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, excuse me!"  
  
"You're excused."  
  
Botan landed on the tree branch he was sitting upon and her oar left her. "Why are you so mean?!"  
  
"Because I feel like it."  
  
"Boy, you're sure fun to hang out with."  
  
"Fun? I don't recall anyone mentioning anything nice about you. Besides, what's there to like?"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking! And-and." Her cheeks turned unbelievably red.  
  
"Remembering about earlier, are we?"  
  
"Quiet!" I would never think about you! Conniving little demon!"  
  
"I'd prefer you not make any remarks that might get you hurt, girl."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I CAN'T BELIVE KOENMA MADE ME BABY-SIT A MEAN PERSON LIKE YOU! HOW DO YUSUKE, KUWABARA, AND KURAMA PUT UP WITH YOU?!"  
  
"Why don't you go and ask them?"  
  
She huffed angrily and shifted on the tree so she was facing him. "And by the way, what did you mean by 'show me then' earlier?"  
  
"That?" He smirked at her once again.  
  
"STOP IT! THAT GIVES ME THE CREEPS!"  
  
"That is precisely why I do it."  
  
"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! YOU'RE A JERK BEYOND COMPARE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER THIS!"  
  
He cocked his eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
"I guess you won't get your wish. It is next to impossible. After all, I am one of the 'team.' Aren't I?"  
  
"MAYBE KOENMA THINKS YOU ARE, BUT I DEFINITLEY DON'T!" "Too bad for you then."  
  
"Will you stop talking in circles and tell me what you wanted me to do back in Spirit World!?"  
  
"My pleasure." 


	2. WARNING! NOT A NEW CHAPTER, BUT AN AUTHO...

Author's Note  
  
Sorry guys! This isn't another chapter, but an author's note. *sigh* I'm flippin' angry with myself! My computer's goin' haywire on me, and I'm trying to find the next chapter (Chapter Two) of this wonderful story. Be patient all you lovely and dedicated readers and reviewers! Please! I'm practically breaking my neck tryin' to fix this damn thing! The only reason I'm even typing this note is because I'm at a friend's house. She has limited use to the computer, or else, I'd be updating the freaking story! *breathes in and out heavily* So. try not to pull your hair out, or take an AK47 and come shoot my sorry ass! Jeez. I'm havin' enough trouble as it is. Dude! I almost forgot! I need to type an author's note for my Inuyasha story, too!  
  
Once again, I AM DESPERATELY SORRY! I hate myself. I should be burned at the stake. *sniff* Anyhoo. I thank you for those who reviewed, and I appreciate it fully. The next chapter I come out with, I'll try and add some more comedy, and some more Hiei/Botan. (If there isn't enough already. ^_^) Oh yeah. if all goes planned, I may have the story in by the 1st of next month, or maybe sooner. What else. Gee, I'm even lucky to be reading fanfiction right now.  
  
One more thing, make sure to check out my bio. I'm sure there'll be something in there to tell you a little about myself.  
  
Until the next chapter of this story comes out, try not to murder me in my dreams like Freddy! (Ya know. the guy who kills people when they're sleeping. *shiver*) See you all real soon, and all those who reviewed (-_- Why do I keep repeating myself? I'm pitiful.), I love you! *gives hugs and blows kisses* 


End file.
